implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramedics (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Executive Producer |Row 2 info = Leonid Pankavuranov (1973-1990) (1990-present) (1990-1993; 1998-present) |Row 3 title = Starring |Row 3 info = ''Current: '' ''Former: '' (See ) |Row 4 title = Opening theme |Row 4 info = The Margovyan Oldies - "I Tried" (1973-1983) Frisbee - "Emergency" (1983-1993) Bon Jovi - "Livin' On a Prayer" (1993-2003) The Real Deal - "3:38" (2003-2013) Backstreet Boys - "Straight Through My Heart" (2013-present) |Row 5 title = Broadcast |Row 5 info = Margovyan National Broadcasting Network |Row 6 title = Genre |Row 6 info = Action, Medical emergency, Procedural, Comedy, Drama |Row 7 title = No. of Seasons |Row 7 info = 45 |Row 8 title = No. of Episodes |Row 8 info = 1,202 (+2 TV Movies) ( ) |Row 9 title = Running Time |Row 9 info = 20-23 minutes (regular time/uninterrupted) 22-35 minutes (uncut version/regular episode) 41-74 minutes (TV version/special episodes) 47-93 minutes (uncut/special episodes) |Row 10 title = Original Run |Row 10 info = September 18, 1973 — present}} Paramedics is a medical emergency-based drama-comedy television series created by in 1973. Pankavuranov also served as the show's sole executive producer until his death in 1990, after which his son took over, along with . The series has starred a wide variety of actors and actresses since it began on 1973, the current lineup being , , , , , and . will be joining the main cast starting in 2016 following the departure of . The series began broadcast on the Margovyan National Broadcasting Network on September 18, 1973, and has so far spanned a total of 1,192 episodes over forty-four seasons, followed by a forty-fifth season that premiered on September 26, 2017. It follows the story of seven paramedics working on Western Junction, a fictional government-funded emergency medical services organization based in Greendrop, New Marginalia. Some of their adventures include rescuing patients from a different province, And, during its most recent seasons, outside of Margovya (i.e., its neighboring countries). Paramedics is considered by many critics to be one of the best television series in Margovya, although only behind the likes of and . However, overall critical reception is still mixed, earning criticism from the Margovyan LGBT and feminist community from time to time for some of its jokes, skits and segments, which are deemed "misogynistic," "homophobic," and/or "bigoted." Premise Cast and Characters Main Article: Western Junction Paramedics The paramedical division of the Western Junction has always been consisted by seven members, each of them plays a significant role, which is distributed among the characters according to their age or length of tenure at Western Junction Paramedics. The seven roles are: * Leader: ' The leader or the lead paramedic of the group is always assigned to the eldest member, regardless of how long they have been working for Western Junction as a paramedic. Since a requirement for every applicant who is 27 years old and older is that they must have been working for at least five years (this is increased to 10 years for an at least 35 year old applicant) either as a paramedic, nurse, lifeguard, or other premedical and paramedical job (and working for 3 years as a paramedic and 3 years as a nurse is counted as 6 years experience), a new applicant who would turn out to be older than the rest of the group will be trained enough to lead a group of paramedics. The leader's role is to make almost every decision in the entire operations. It is likely that the leader has took over all the other roles (although there are cases he or she only took over one role), before assuming leadership, so he or she must already be familiar with everything, including the standard operating procedure for every possible emergency that may come their way, the proper medications needed for each patient depending on the type of emergency, the nearest hospital from the site of the accident (shall the patient be necessitating professional medical help), whether or not they should go to a hospital, and basically how to administer first-aid live-saving procedures such as CPR and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He or she will also give instructions to the other members, or help those who were only learning the ropes. The current leader of the Western Junction Paramedics is Mikhail Boskovich, who is played by since season 40. Since the then-41 year old Boskovich was a lifeguard for 6 years, and a member of the first-aid squad of the Margovyan Army for 9 years when he joined the Paramedics (he quit shortly after diagnosed of developing mild PTSD during one of his war missions in the Army and joined the Paramedics after three years of sobriety), he was able to assume leadership of the group on his first year. * '''Assistant Leader: ' If he or she is not the leader (i.e., the eldest) of the group, the person who has worked for Western Junction Paramedics the longest (if two or more people share the title, age is the tiebreaker) is the assistant leader. If he or she is, then the second-eldest (regardless of their experience at WJP) gets to be assistant leader. The assistant leader's main job is to respond to the calls from the Western Junction Hotline, determine the nearest hospital from the site of the accident (if the leader says it's necessary), and, if possible, call up the hospital so that the patient would be admitted as soon as they arrive at the hospital. However, if the leader couldn't make it, the assistant leader also acts as substitute. The current assistant leader of the Western Junction Paramedics is Petra Irazanka (played by ), who had been working for Western Junction since the start of season 38. She had also been working for the Paramedics for as long as Yordana Gilova ( ), but Irazanka being significantly older gives her the title of assistant leader right after Markunda Lukoreva ( ) died in a medical mission towards the end of the most recent season. * 'Driver: ' The next eldest among the remaining members will be the driver of the group. The driver is officially in charge of the wheel of the ambulance, but the lives of the patients heavily rely on how fast and careful he or she drives the ambulance to the nearest hospital from the site of the accident. The helper or one of the hands-on paramedics used to take the wheel in the occasional absence or incapacity of the driver, but after the season 42 episode "The Raging Ambulance," (42.21), the only person who can touch the wheel besides the driver is the leader (or assistant leader, if both are absent or incapacitated). The current driver for the Paramedics is Yelena Poshnina ( ), who started as a FAT paramedic when she entered in season 43, and took the driver's seat after Petra Irazanka was promoted to assistant leader. * 'Force of Action and Treatment: ' The '''Force of Action and Treatment (FAT) Squad, or alternatively called the Hands-On (HO) paramedics, is a mini-task force consisting of the next three eldest members among the remaining paramedics. During a paramedical operation, they do most of the work, at the instruction of the leader. As their title suggest, they do the hands-on part of every operation, which include performing basic first-aid operations, transferring the victim to a stretcher and to the ambulance, and keeping the patient alive on the way to the hospital. The job of the FAT squad are equal or interchangeable, but for the purpose of the list of members per season, the eldest of the three is labeled Paramedic F, the middle is labeled Paramedic A, and the youngest is Paramedic T. The current members of the FAT Squad are Karla Irazanka ( ), Yordana Gilova, and Isabela Rambuva ( ). Irazanka has been a FAT since she joined at the start of season 43, while Gilova has been a FAT since season 39, after a year as a helper. Rambuva, on the other hand, was a FAT from seasons 40 to 42, after a year as a helper, but got demoted back to helper by season 43, and returns to the squad upon welcoming a new and younger member. * 'Helper: ' The remaining member (presumably the youngest) of the group is the helper. He or she mainly helps with the basic procedures during an operation (e.g., fetching/organizing the medicines in the cabinet both in the quarters and the ambulance). She also fills in for a member of the FAT Squad when at least one of them is absent or incapacitated at the moment. If the hands-on operation is too hard for three people, the helper may also act as a fourth member of the FAT Squad. Starting season 44, a new member, 21 year old Andreya Tilnova ( ), is introduced to the series, and will make her debut to the Paramedics as a helper. Below is a table of the distribution of members into the seven positions of the Paramedics in all 44 seasons from 1973 to present: For a more detailed table, please see . Recurring Characters Special Guest Stars Episodes Main Article: Development and Production Critical Reception Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:Paramedics (History of Margovya)